


Shades of Blue

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: While helping Caitlin pack up her apartment, Joe makes a surprising discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme/ kinks  
> \+ The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Joe finds some naughty pictures of Caitlin.

They're packing up Caitlin's place in preparation for the big move to the West house when Joe finds them. He's in the bedroom, in the walk-in closet, wondering where all these things are going to fit in their shared bedroom, to say nothing of why a woman needs so many pairs of shoes, all neatly stacked in their very own shoeboxes, when his toe hits off a box on the floor. Unlike its brother and sister shoeboxes, this one makes a solid thunk, rather than the shuffle of its contents, and he nudges it with his foot, frowning when it doesn't move in the slightest. 

He's a police detective, never met a mystery he didn't want to solve so he kneels down, opens up the lid, blinking in surprise when he sees it filled with photographs. He's always figured Caitlin for one of those people who has her photographs neatly organised in albums, arranged in strict chronological order. He picks a random one up, chuckling when he sees a young girl in the picture, unquestionably Caitlin, with her hair in pigtails, proudly holding up a ribbon that he recognises from the many science fairs that Barry had once upon a time participated in. 

A second photo shows a baby, held by a man who has similar colouring to Caitlin and, unless he's much mistaken, similar eyes too. He grins at it, opens his mouth to call Caitlin - for a trip down memory lane like this, he figures moving can wait - when his fingers fall on another picture, this one smoother, newer. 

And he blinks when he focuses on it, this time more shock than surprise. 

The picture is of Caitlin, not a baby, not a young Caitlin, but a Caitlin probably only a few years younger than she is right now. She's staring at the camera, eyes dark and serious - sultry is the word that comes to mind, he's been privileged to be on the receiving end of a look like that more than once - and all she's wearing is a dark blue negligee, cut low on the chest and high on the thigh, leaving precious little to his imagination. 

He glances down at the box, sees a familiar shade of blue on another picture and he pulls it out, along with a few more around it. They're all along the same lines -the next one has Caitlin pulling down one strap of the negligee, the one after that has her pushing the skirt a little further up her thighs, offering a tantalising glimpse of everything she's not wearing underneath. The next picture has her laughing as she throws her head back, both straps now halfway down her shoulders, while the last one in the set shows her with her back to the camera, her long hair flowing down her back, not long enough to hide the fact that she's naked. She's looking over her shoulder, the same sultry look in her eyes and he swallows against the sudden wave of lust that sweeps over him. 

"Joe? Are you-" Caitlin's voice stops abruptly when she appears at the door of the wardrobe, sees what he's looking at. "Oh my god." Her cheeks flush a brilliant red. "Where did you get those?" 

"This box of old photographs." He inclines his head towards it and her flush deepens as she snatches the pictures from his hand. "I thought they were all of you as a kid... until I picked up these." 

Caitlin looks down at the box, her gaze softening as she sees the one of her at the science fair lying on top. "I forgot these were here," she says softly. "I took most of those from home after my dad died... I didn't exactly trust my mom not to get rid of them." 

"And those?" 

He juts his chin towards the pictures as he stands up. "Ronnie took them," she tells him, confirming his suspicion. "He was going to a conference in Europe, he was going to be gone for over a week, we were newly engaged and crazy in love and..."

She doesn't need to draw him a picture. "I can understand that." 

Caitlin smiles. "I insisted that they be an actual photograph," she says. "Phones can be hacked, they can be stolen... so he took them on an old digital camera he had, printed them out here, took them with him... I honestly forgot they even existed." It's the most Caitlin explanation for why they exist he could have imagined and he fights back a grin. She stares at the top picture, the first one he'd found. "God, I was skinny then." 

Joe chuckles, runs his hand over his lips to partially smother the grin that will no longer be hidden. "Yeah, cause you're so enormous now." 

She doesn't take that on, instead she tilts her head, looks at him almost curiously. "It doesn't bother you? That I took these with him?" 

"Why would it?" He reaches out, rests his hands on her hips. "He was part of your life, I knew that before we started this." And not that he'd given it much thought before now, but if his own relationship with Caitlin was any indication, she and Ronnie must have had a pretty healthy sex life - one of the biggest surprises he'd had was how the demure, quiet scientist changed once the bedroom doors were closed. 

"Besides," he continues, taking the pictures from her hands and letting them fall to the top of the box before returning his hand to her hip, pulling her against him, "I actually found them quite inspirational..." 

The walk in wardrobe is small so it's an easy matter to manoeuvre her so that she's pressed against the wall, his body flush with hers so that she can't be in any doubt as to his meaning. A slow smile spreads across her lips, that sultry look coming into her eyes as she loops her arms around his neck and grins. "Why, Detective," she all but purrs, in a voice loaded with promise, "do tell me more." 

He tells her plenty, shows her more than that, and the packing is forgotten for the time being.


End file.
